


书上说的是的

by kay12



Category: TM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay12/pseuds/kay12





	书上说的是的

我们越吻越热烈，唇舌交缠，耳边充斥着暧昧声响。Than的手探进我的衣服里，好害羞鸭。Than的手四处撩拨，想要这个想法占满我的脑海，不行鸭，好羞耻啊，忍不住用手挡住脸。

“怎么了，害羞了。”

听见Than的轻笑，这个坏人！

“真是个可爱鬼。”

“你才可爱！”

Than拉下我挡脸的手，摸上我的嘴，“我是认真的，P Mes真可爱。”Than的攻势总让我无法招架。在这黑暗的房间里再次响起黏糊糊的声响。

看着眼前的Than，又开始感叹着这几年Than怎么长的这么壮。

“上次没问，P Mes满意你看见的？”我忍不住翻白眼，最后还是点了点头。

“那我们继续吧。”

Than的手在我身上各处抚摸，带来的快感让我酥酥麻麻的。Than的吻带着痛带着刺激向着无法说出口的地方前进。

“哈 嗯 不 嗯”感觉到大腿内侧痛痛热热的，身体软绵绵的。

看着Than涂了润滑液的手，瞬间感觉紧张，“Than”

“P Mes”Than通过吻让我放松下来。

“啊 痛 哈 哈 啊 嗯”刚开始的胀痛慢慢变成了欢愉，Than的手指不断擦过那一点向内挺进。

“P 是不是觉得挺爽的，夹得紧紧的，而且前面又起来罗。”

“哈 不 嗯 是 啊”Than的手指不断进攻那一点，我的脑袋已经快不能思考，被Than叫着P，好羞耻啊，明明想克制，但是 但是身体却，不行了，想射。

“P Mes，我要进去罗。”

“痛！ 呀 不 ”感觉会裂开，疼痛让身体止不住僵硬。

“放松，P，没事的。”看见Than难受的表情，心里一软，慢慢地放松身体。

“我慢慢来。”Than的手和嘴又在我身上撩拨，分散了我的注意力，好像真的不疼了。

“不 要 嗯 啊 不 哈 啊”觉得身体快要散架了，腰又痛又酸，那里黏黏的热热的，脑子迷迷糊糊。“够了 啊 停”Than从刚才就没怎么停过，年轻人是这样的吗？

“忍不住，P”Than将我翻过身，继续冲刺。

“嗯 真的 嗯 不行了”带上了哭腔的求饶也没让Than停下。终于晕过去了。

第二天早上

醒了之后第一感觉是Than好重啊，好像有点不对劲，身体不太难受，而且那里也不黏黏的,Than昨天做了几次来着？晕之前三次？应该也不太能帮我清洁吧？

“很难受吗？P Mes”

“不太难受，腰只是酸酸的，那里 那里也没黏黏的。”感觉脸上热起来。突然Than一把抓住我，脸上带着像是发现新大陆的表情。

“中国那些鬼怪小说说的是真！”

“什么意思？”

“书中的那些鬼靠吸人的精气来提高自己的法力。”

当时我脸上的表情一定很精彩。

后记  
“P Mes法力是不是不够了。”

“没有啦，放我下来，停下呀。”

“不够p直接说，不要收着。”Than这个大色狼！明明是自己想要，就算能补充法力但是做的时候也会累呀！

最后还是被吃掉。


End file.
